I'll never forget what you did
by ZodaPopChix
Summary: Teru tells Kurosaki about her nightmare, and finds out that Akira was friends with her after her brother died but he did something to her that made her lie about not knowing him. During the hunt for Akira, Akira kidnaps Teru and forces Kurosaki to watch as he tortures Teru. Rated M for some reason. Akira/Teru and Teru/Kurosaki.
1. Chapter 1

Dream #2

"Well, this dream really happened. The guys in prison now, so don't worry about him coming after me." Kurosaki grabbed Teru's arm.

"Prison? What the hell did you see?" Kurosaki let got of Teru arm and his eyes widen. "You didn't tell Daisy, did you?"

"No. That boy was my friend and so was she. See, this was before I started talking to Daisy. It happened a week after my brother's funeral and he went to prison the day I started talking to Daisy. That's why I even talked to Daisy in the first place. My friend Kimi was my neighbor and she was seven. She lived across the street from me. The guy who did this was from an institution I was in. He was about ruffly a year older then I was. Anyways, I used to babysit Kimi when her father was over seas and her grandparents couldn't take her. She went to the elementary school near my school and we got out at the same time. I'd have her wait form me in the office. If I was ever late or I couldn't make it, I'd have the nurse take her home. I gave Kimi a spare key for those times. The guy also had a spare for when ever his father kicked him out of the house for getting into trouble.

One day, I was asked by a friend if I would join her and go to the book store with her. She was afraid of going alone because of some movie she had resonantly watched. I asked that guy to watch Kimi and she knew him because he was always at home with us. He taught me and Kimi how to cook. Well, no, he didn't. He'd video tape his mother cooking and then show it to us later. Well, I asked him to watch her. I got home around eight o'clock. I don't know how that happen. When I went in the house, I could hear muffles of crying. I ran into my room and saw Kimi on the floor. Her clothes were ripped and she was covered in blood. I ran to her to see what damage was done. Her...she...she was stabbed a lot in the chest and slowly bleeding out. I grabbed for my cell phone to call for help, but...the bathroom door creaked. I probably jumped at least seven-eight feet in the air

I stood up to see if anyone was there, but he was standing behind me; laughing. I looked at him and asked who did this. He slammed me to against the ground...and..." Teru looked down and started picking at her nails. "That's when I woke up and realize you were the one who woke me up."

Teru stood up and turned to walk away, but Kurosaki grabbed her arm again to stop her. Kurosaki let go of Teru's arm; stood up and put his arm behind her legs and the other arm behind her head and lifted her up.

"You're gonna tell me every thing. Even if I have to force you, you're gonna tell me." Kurosaki threw Teru on the bed and laid down next to her. "Start talking." Kurosaki looked at Teru,who was crying. "Tell only me or I'll call boss, Riko, and Ando and you'll have to tell all of us. I know it's must have been scary, but I want to know."

"I can't tell you. If I do, you wouldn't be able to look at me." Teru couldn't hold back the tears. Turning away, Teru faced the wall. "Besides, why do you want to know? Kurosaki?" Teru turned and looked at Kurosaki.

"Hey, Riko. We need to talk. Teru was ra..." Teru grabbed the phone from Kurosaki. Teru got on top of him, just to keep him from getting up.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Teru looked at the phone, which was blank, meaning she was fooled, then she smiled "But only if you do something. You have to act it out everything, what ever it was that happens."

"What?" Kurosaki went to shove Teru off him, but she held him down. "Teru, no way could I couldn't do that kind of thing to you. I'm not the bad guy here." Kurosaki signed "Never mind" Kurosaki laid there on the bed and did nothing. "Can you get off me now? Just go to bed."

"No. This will be your punishment. You wanted to know. My brother learned that from me. When ever he want to know something from me I didn't want to tell him or he did something he wasn't supposed to do, I would tell him that it was his punishment. He did that to Daisy. Am I right?" Kurosaki was silent.

"How do you know what your brother do to Daisy? You don't even know who Daisy is." Teru laid down on the bed.

Ignoring his question, she continued. "That will be your punishment if you want to know. I knew you would never say yes because I know you would never do anything sexual toward me." Laying on her back, Teru slid her arms under the pillow. Kurosaki got up and left, but he left the door open. A lot a noise came from his room. Then everything went completely silent. It sounds like he's walking back into the room. Kurosaki put his hand over Teru's mouth and pinned her down with his body.

"mmm" Teru scream. Kurosaki wrap tape over Teru's mouth so she couldn't scream or say anything. He grabbed the roll of tape and both of her hands. He flipped her over and pinned her hands to her back as he wrapped them in duct tape. Teru kicked him in the back and knocked him off her. She ran to the front door, but Kurosaki grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Teru began kicking, so Kurosaki backed up and Teru hit the floor. Through the tape, you could hear her cries. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"Teru, what the hell did he do you?" Kurosaki sat next to Teru and removed the tape from her mouth. Teru placed her head into his arm and continued cry. Kurosaki picked her up and carried her back to the bed. "I need to know. Tell me his name and I'll tell Riko. She..."

"Riko met him face to face. If you told her, she'd become distraught. You guys are looking for him right now." Kurosaki stopped dead on his tracks.

"Akira did this to you?"


	2. AN

Dear reader,

I am sorry that I have not updated a new chapter. My computer broke and I am using my aunt's computer. Once I get it fixed, I will add chapter two. Still, I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please, send my a review telling me what you would like in the next chapter.

My dearest apologies,

CheetosMouth :D


End file.
